Sasuke and Rukia poem
by Kin-Sung
Summary: This is a poem of Rukia and Sasuke. Some mentions of Ichigo, Sakura, Tsunade, Naruto and Aaroniero Arruruerie. A small request for RukiaHarem on deviantART. I know, the summary kinda sucks! No OOCs. Some things about the others.


**Disclamier-I don't own Bleach or Naruto characters. All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm only borrowing them. Bleach and Naruto are licensed by Viz Media.**

* * *

_This is a small request for RukiaHarem on deviantART. Anyway I'll show this to her on her deviantART page. This a poem for her crossover couple SasukeXRukia. Poems don't have to rhyme you know! I have bought Fullmetal Panic volumes 1-6! Pretty much, I was listening Toaru Majutsu No Index ending 1, the ending theme is called Rimless ~Fuchinashi no Sekai~. I'm so exicted for Toaru Majutsu No Index film! It's coming out in Feburary 23, 2013. It will be produced by J.C Staff. It's going to be written by Kazuma Kamachi, who's the creator of Toaru Majutsu No Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Both Toaru Majutsu No Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun are light novels series. Kazuma Kamachi is the author of those light novels and creators of it. And the light novels are illustrated by Kiyotaka Haimura, published under ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint since April 2004. Made into a manga by Monthly Shōnen Gangan from May 2007, and a 24-episode anime__. Okay sorry if this poem is short...P.S I only watch the English dub of Bleach and Naruto, and I buy the manga. I used WordPad._

_Some Bleach and Naruto parings I like is.._

_HinataXOrihime (Because they like like somebody. Hinata loves Naruto and Orihime likes Ichigo. They have a kind personality! PS they each have the same English voice actor.)_

_ToshiroXNeji (They seem very very serious and mature for their age. They also have the same English voice actor.)_

* * *

Rukia and Sasuke both can be tough. Quickly gone hard times.

We both can be similar somewhat. Rukia is a Soul Reaper and a member of Squad 13 one of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Sasuke eventually left Konoha to get stronger. Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha clan. Then became an enemy of Naruto and Sakura. They said he was on the dark side, so evil.

Unlike Sasuke, Rukia never betrayed the Soul Society and turned evil and she never became a traitor at all.

Sasuke and Rukia are quite similar. But they were different as well.

Rukia and Sasuke had troubled past. The past can be a bit troubled to them whenever they think about or not.

They do their best when it comes to battle or a fight. Rukia defeated an Arrancar all by herself.

Sasuke managed to be clever in battle.

But have they get distracted?

When Rukia met that Arrancar, that Arrancar used Kaien Shiba's image and appearnace!

Rukia had some feelings for Kaien Shiba even though he was married. Which was true to her.

Sasuke did not have any feelings for anyone he knew. Sakura and Ino had crushes on him. But Sakura and Ino had some rivarly.

Sasuke and Rukia don't show any feelings to those who're in love with them.

Are they too blind to see or notice that?

They aren't sure themselves.

They sometimes don't get along with the main character.

Rukia doesn't get along with Ichigo sometimes and she kicks and punch him.

Sasuke doesn't get along with Naruto.

Sasuke and Rukia still get along with them. Until Sasuke became a traitor.

They each have a shade of black.

The pitch black hair.

Besides, they don't say much.

They each can be fiesty and hard headed at times.

Sasuke and Rukia are both members of a clan.

Rukia the Kuchiki clan.

Sasuke the Uchiha clan.

Does that answer your question?

Rukia and Sasuke aren't forgetful. They don't forget someone's name at all. Trust them!

Sakura no longer has feelings for Sasuke at all. She has gotten over it! She was trained by Tsunade. Which Tsunade happily accepted that! Come on, Sakura Haruno is a badass now! One or two punches and you'll be in the hospital!

Ichigo is with Sakura Haruno. A couple. Rukia doesn't mind at all.

But then... the two met up near Konoha but near the outskirts of Konoha!

Was that girl too nervous around him?

No, she wasn't.

Did Sasuke even tried to harm this girl or what? No, Sasuke acted quite(1) different around this woman.

* * *

_Notes: 1 some pople get quite and quiet wrong! Quiet means silent! And quite well Google up definition._

**Author's note: **_Okay this a short or somewhat poem of Sasuke and Rukia. Again poems don't have rhyme! Sorry I'm gonna be busy with college work! :\ Hope you like it! FUNimation subbed and will be dubbing Toaru Majutsu No Index and Railgun wrong! _ Anyway I'm not sure if I'm moving to Tallahassee Florida. Does anyone know some how to draw manga books on how to draw female and male bodies? If you know some, please Private message me. I don't really like the IchigoXRukia pairing. I don't really like the Ulquhime (UlquiorraXOrihime) pairing and I'm not a fan of Histuhina. I don't hate Momo Hinamori at all so I kinda pitty her. At least Asians like her along with Orihime. I have a deviantART account, I'm Alice319 and no Alice isn't my real name at all. Why did I choose that name...I'll think about changing my username when I get membership. Sending links on here doesn't work. Dang it. First of all Ulquiorra is officially dead. If Orihime brought him back from the dead, he would still try to kill Ichigo. Yes Orihime can revive the dead, like she brought back the blonde haired and green eyed Arrancar chick. So if she tried to bring Ulquiorra back to life he would just fight Ichigo again. He wouldn't change at all. He would just have the knowledge of what a heart is. Plus Aizen would most likely tear him apart like he did to Halibel for not killing Ichigo. Duh! I'll try to upload some more stories on here. **I only watch the English dub of Bleach and Naruto.**_


End file.
